Prom Scavenger Hunt
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Carlos is depress that no one asked him to the prom until he gets a note from a secret suitor. He's off to find his secret date with help from Logan. Cargan and bits of Kames. K-rating for fluff.
1. Will

Prom Scavenger Hunting

* * *

><p>Summary: Carlos is depress that no asked him to the prom until he gets a note from a secret suitor. He's off to find his secret date with help from Logan. Cargan and bits of Kames. K-rating for fluff.<p>

* * *

><p>I got this idea thinking about ways my year asked girls to the prom. This story is loosely based on how my friend asks his girlfriend to the prom. Dang, I should of thought of it lol.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Will<p>

Carlos sulks, arms crossed watching the ceiling fan spins for the last hour. It is two weeks before the prom and no one has asked Carlos out. He doesn't want to try asking yet after his speed dating with Kendall and Jo. That didn't go so well.

"GRR!" He screams into a pillow. Suddenly he burst into laughter feeling his friend tickling his abs. "Logie stop it." He cries.

"Ummmm, nope." Logan smirks. "If this is the only way to get you to smile, then I'll do it."

"Fine, fine." Carlos screams smiling at his persistent friend. He points to his lips. "See Logie. I'm smiling."

"Good because I love a happy Carlos." Logan smiles back.

They have always been best friends. It's somewhat intuitive that they know when the other is sulking. They always have each others' back throughout problems so it is no doubt Logan will help Carlos through his prom debacle.

Suddenly the front door flies open and the tall brunette strives in with a huge smile on his face. "Guess what guys?" He asks jumping on the couch.

"What James?" Carlos asks excitedly hoping his new will get him out of his prom slum.

"Well, KENDALL ASKED ME TO THE PROM!" James explodes causing Carlos' smile to fade.

"Um James." Logan starts feeling Carlos returning back to his depression. "I don't think that is the best time."

"Shhh Logan." James sounds sternly. "I finally am going to a prom with the guy I love and he asked me in the most romantic way."

"James. I don't think Carlos would want to hear it."

"No, it's ok Logie." Carlos says softly, on the verge of tearing. "James seems really excited."

"Fine, but I got to get something." Logan finishes walking to get the mail.

"As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted." James shouts hoping to get the nerd ticked off.

"Kendall asked me in the cutest way. First we went to eat Belgium fries. It was really good, and I know they are fattening but with Kendall, I'll do anything. Ok back to the date, we feed each other and it was fun and romantic." James dazes happily.

"And that is when he asked you." Logan says trying to end the story.

"No there is more." Logan huffs at James. "Then we went to eat sushi and again, we feed each other with chopstick. I swear Kendall doesn't know how to uses it and it was fun holding his fingers through the meal."

"So you feed each other. Nothing great." Logan adds until Carlos grabs his arm.

"It's ok Logie. I want to hear him." Carlos whispers.

"As I was saying." James continues glancing at the other brunette making sure he won't interrupt again.

"Lastly, we went to gets some frozen yogurt. This is the best part." He gestures with his hands getting an eye roll from Logan. "Kendall takes out of his pocket a book and says 'James this is for you.' And I opened it and I saw eight pictures of us. Each picture was of a different time he took me to a fashion show. And on the back of each picture says 'Will you go to prom with me?' And I hugged him and screamed YES!" James ends jumping up with glee.

"That sounds great James. "Carlos says trying to fake enthusiasm to the hyper brunette.

"I know right." James brought it. "Hey I'm going to call my mom to send me some beauty skin supply for prom. You need any?"

"No it's fine James." Logan answers quickly.

"Ok suit yourselves." James says dashing to his room.

Once James leaves, Carlos lays back down on the couch. "Why can't I get a date, Logie? Am I that ugly or stupid or something?"

Logan sighs holding his hand. "You are not ugly or stupid, definitely something but not stupid or ugly."

"Really? Then what is this 'something' I am?"

"My best friend. You are charming, sweet, fun and definitely good looking." Logan answers honestly.

Carlos blushes hearing Logan say "good looking." "Then why can't I get a date?"

Logan shrugs his shoulders. "Because everyone thinks you're taken." He smiles.

Carlos laughs. "Thanks Logan. That made me feels better. But hey Logie, why don't you have a date?"

"Because I 'm trying to ask someone out and I don't know if I can measure up to Kendall asking James out. Kendall's way is really romantic and sweet." Logan nods.

Carlos rests a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Don't worry. I know which ever way you ask her out, it will be a hundred times better."

Logan smiles. "Thanks Carlos. Oh by the way, here is your mail." Logan gives him the envelopes and stands up.

"Wait Logan." Carlos says furrowing his blow at a small envelope. He opens it and takes out a note and a glossy card. The card says "Will" on one side and "Clue: water" on the other.

"What is this?" Carlos asks.

"Well read the note. I don't know." Logan says raising his eyebrows too.

Dear Carlos Gracias,

Having fun finding a prom date? I know you will be because this is a game you love to play. As you can see, there is one card in this envelope and there are seven in total with me holding the eighth card. Each card spells a word of the question, "Will you go to prom with me?" and on the back is a clue of where to find the next card. Find all of my cards and you win a prom date.

Carlos grins after reading the note out loud because he loves a good scavenger hunt and it is the answer to find a prom date. _What is better way to get a date?_ He thinks. "Can you help me find all the cards, Logie?"

Logan smiles back at his finally overly joyful friend. "Sure Carlos, what is the first clue?"

"Water."

* * *

><p>Please review.=]<p>

Sorry to anyone waiting on my other stories. I will be writing "Waiting is not forever" and maybe the first half of a smut story tomorrow.


	2. You

What a perfect day to update. My sister is going to her prom tonight and I'm stuck cleaning the house for her afterprom party -.-

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – You<p>

"Pshhh." Carlos sounds softly poking Logan's head with the back of a pencil from behind a chair. "Pshh, Logie."

"What Carlos?" Logan grumps, a vein growing on his forehead as he reads the newest edition of Cell, the elite archive of medicinal journals. "I need to study for med school."

"But you promise to help." He pouts, drooping his brown eyes. "Remember Logie?" He purses his lips inching his way closer to his friend's face.

From such a close view, Logan can see all of Carlos' flawless details. His skin is spotless except for that one adorable birth spot below his prefect lips, the cute round button of a nose, and the eyes, the infectious café colored endless pools of pure innocence eyes. "Ok Carlos, where do you want to check first?" Logan smiles tossing the book down. _Truthfully, who can say no to a face like that_, he thinks.

"I don't know. Where do we find water?" Carlos shrugs his shoulder causing Logan raise a brow.

_Are you serious Carlos? This is worst than forgetting your helmet has holes._ "Umm, where do you take a shower?"

He claps his hands before gunning his finger at Logan. "The bathroom! You're so smart Logan." He adds pulling him to the locked door.

"Hey guys. I'm in the bathroom." James says from behind the door.

"Hurry up James! Logie and I have things to do in the bathroom."

"He means we need to get something." Logan clears up any misunderstanding. "And you have been in there since I started studying.

"That's it, move Logan!" Carlos yells impatiently as he pulls back, getting ready to dash at the unfortunate door.

CRASH! The bathroom door makes as Carlos breaks into the bathroom surprising the tall brunette.

"Hey Carlos! Don't you see me in the bathroom?" James yells staring at himself in his hand mirror.

Carlos ignores him as he flips everything in the bathroom inside out. Logan walks in and sighs at the mess he has to clean up later.

"Sorry James." Logan says sitting on the sink counter. "Carlos is really into the game and why are you in the bathroom with a hand mirror if there is a mirror right here?" He asks knocking on the glass panel behind him.

"That is because I need two mirrors to see _ALL_ my good looks." James replies earning an eye roll from the tired nerd. "What is he doing?" he points to Carlos on the floor crawling behind the toilet with his mirror.

"I told you. Carlos is looking for the next clue." Logan sighs at the vain boy.

"Grr." Carlos sounds as he takes a seat on the edge of the bathtub. "I can't find the letter."

"Do you think I look better with bangs to the side or down?" James asks getting a kick in the shin from the other brunette.

"What?" He shrieks in pain. "I have to look good for Kendall at the prom."

"Or you can care about Carlos and help him find the next card." Logan grabs the mirror. "This is important to Carlos."

"No it's good Logie." Carlos says, sounding as if he gives up after searching only one place. "I will never be able to get a date with the pretty girl to the prom."

"Or a short, pale brunette." James adds getting another kick from the angry genius.

"Truthfully, I don't mind who is the mystery person is." Carlos says resting his head on his plopped elbow.

"You don't?"

He shakes his head smiling. "I think it's great someone cares so much about me to find out my favorite game and makes finding a date fun."

Logan smiles brightly to Carlos' comment, thinking about how innocently adorable Carlos is all the time.

"Beside, I think short, pale and brunette sounds like the perfect prom date." He adds making James smirk.

"Hey Carlos." Logan says before James can open his mouth. "Let's check the pool. I bet your next clue is there."

Carlos jumps ups. "That's right. That's why you'll get into med school, Logie." He says pulling Logan out the room.

James places his hand on Logan's shoulder before the shorter members leave. "He is one lucky guy, Logan." He whispers in his ear as he watches them exit the bathroom.

**At the pool**

"Who ever did this game must know I love the pool." Carlos exclaims shaking his wet head in the pool. "I should have thought of here in the beginning."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Logan says dipping his legs in the water sitting on the edge.

"Come on Logie. The water is fun." Carlos smirks gently splashing the water at him. He knows Logan hates swimming even though Logan knows how to. "The water is the right temperature and color."

"Nah, it's fine Carlos." Logan covers his face from the in coming sprays of water.

"Please Logie." Carlos grabbing both his hands, pouting his lips. "Come in the water with me."

Logan tries to mouth the word no, but just staring into his friend's shimmering eyes, he couldn't speak. Instead he chuckles and jumps into the Latino's arms, wrapping his around his neck. "Sorry Carlos. We are in the 10 feet section and I can't really… you know."

"I know." Carlos whispers back enveloping his around Logan's torso. "I don't mind holding you. I love helping you enjoy the water."

"Thanks Carlos. Hey I think I see something in the water." Logan says pointing to the middle. Carlos' eyes open widely and his lips form a crescent.

"I see it!" He shouts excitedly. "You have to swim down there with me, Logan." He turns facing his fear stricken friend.

"Carlos, I can't swim." Logan whines.

"Please Logan. You found the card. You should be the one that gets it." Carlos pleads. "I promise to hold your hand underwater and I will be with you."

Again, just staring at Carlos' face, Logan couldn't say no. "You promise to hold my hand?

"I promise." He nods. "Ok, on the count of three. One. Two Three." He says before they both submerge in the water.

Carlos dives straight to the bottom, eyes intently focusing on the envelope where as Logan's seems to drift. Logan tries to focus on the paper but something else catches him. He notices jet black hair waving in the water, lips curling wider and wider as they get closer to the floor and dimples puffing bigger, full of excitement. He smiles at the sight before him. If there is ever a reason to risk his life in water, this is the reason.

"Logie." Carlos sounds getting Logan's attention pointing to the envelope. Snapping out fast, Logan grabs it and they emerge from the water panting. Carlos wraps his arms around Logan's slim body and kicks their way to the edge.

"Thanks Carlos." Logan says breathing heavily holding on the clue. "I guess swimming is pretty fun." He chuckles laying on the floor.

"No problem Logie. I'm glad you like it." Carlos says sitting down next to him. "So what does the card say?"

Logan opens it and it reads "You" on one side and "Once wet" on the other

"Once wet?" Carlos questions, rubbing his chin. "What do you think it means?"

"I think it means no more swimming." Logan laughs earning a tickle.

"I bet you like that wouldn't you?" Carlos laughs back brushing his abs.

"Not really." Logan tries to sound through the laughter. "Swimming with you is fun."

* * *

><p>I think I over did Carlos' adorable features in this... lol Please Review =]<p>

I'll update "Waiting is not forever" tomorrow hoping that 25+ seniors don't trash my house lol. Afterprom is crazy.


	3. Go

WTF! Cheeky whoever this **WTF** reviewer is WTF is wrong with him/her. Your writing is incredible. Even though I only read your carlos/logan stories, I know what a great writer you are. What a douche bag to flame.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Go<p>

Logan plops on the park bench tired from searching for the next note with Carlos. His eyes droop down like heavy curtains. His arms fall on the back of the bench and his mouth opens wide enough to emit a loud audible groan.

"Come on Logie." Carlos pulls the poor boy's arms. "We have to find it." he adds energetically after they searched the beach, pet stores and the helmet store the whole morning.

"Carlos, we should think about the places before going." At first Logan was just happy to go on a hunt with the fun, bubbly boy but after going to three irrelevant places, he's starting to regret it. "These places have nothing to do with the clue."

"Yes it does! It rained last week at the beach and now it is dry. The pet has dried used newspaper and the helmet store, well because my helmet was once wet from the breakfast incident. DUH!" Carlos smiles proudly.

"None of those reasons makes sense, Carlos." Logan sighs and shakes his head. "Where do you think the clue is? And think hard Carlos." He adds quickly, making sure he thinks for more than ten seconds.

Carlos groans scratching his head, falling on top of the pale boy. "GRR! Logie. I don't know."

"Carlos you're sitting on me." He says through his strain voice, squinting his eyes as he feels the weight of his friend pressing on him.

"But I don't know." Carlos says leaning his head against the back of the bench, touching Logan's cheek with his. Logan blushes and feels the heat rising to his face. "This is hard."

"What did Jordon Spark fall in?"

Carlos jumps. "The Palmwoods Well!" He runs across the park to well dragging Logan. "Ok Logie, you check in the well and I'll out for Bitters." Carlos says pushing Logan closer into the well.

"Carlos, stop pushing. I might actually ARRR!" he screams as he flips into the deep dried well.

"Oops. Sorry Logan. Don't hate me." Carlos says biting his knuckles.

Logan rubs his butt from the impact and sees Kendall as he opens his eyes. "I must have a concussion to see Kendall in the well."

"Actually Logan, I'm right here." Kendall responds surprising the pained boy.

"Wait, I thought I told you to OW!" Logan shouts in pain feeling something fall on him.

"Hi Kendall." Carlos waves sitting on Logan's back. "Funny meeting you here."

Logan moans and shakes Carlos off angrily. "Why do you jump in?" He shouts at the trembling boy.

"I got lonely without you." He pouts.

Logan sighs trying to muster his anger but nothing. "Carlos, you could have looked for help."

"Oh… by the way Kendall, did you see an envelope?" He asks as the questions pops in his head, having an ADD moment. Kendall raises his eyebrow to the easily distracted boy.

"Umm no. Sorry Carlos. I've been stuck here since the morning." Kendall answers sitting against the curved walls. "Well, really hiding in the well."

"Why are you hiding?" Logan asks following Kendall to the sandy floor.

"Because I don't think I am worthy of being James' prom date." He answers closing his eyes resting his heavy head on the dusting back.

"But you asked James so romantically." Carlos counters sitting in front of the blond. "And you are the leader. James is lucky to have you."

"Yea but I'm not good looking. You know we talked for hours just to decide to keep his bangs downs?" He sulks. "Look how hard James is working to look good for me. He goes to the gym everyday, he uses his mother's deadly skin products, and he stays in the bathroom for god long hours. He is so into being beautiful for me that I'm going to fail him." He sighs a long breath.

"No Kendall." Carlos yells jumping up before Logan can speak. He places his hands on each of Kendall's shoulders. "You are perfect. You have an incredible smile, sexy dirty blonde hair and bottle green eyes. You know how many girl stare at you? A LOT! James is lucky to have you." Carlos smiles.

"Thanks Carlitos." He joins Carlos' smile with a chuckle. "But stop drooling over me. I have a date. So I can't be your secret date." He laughs.

Carlos stands up and dusts his pant. "It's ok Kendall. I picture my date is short pale and brunette." He says checking out the brick patterns.

Kendall crawls over to a smiling Logan. "You're pretty lucky Logan." He whispers in his ear causing Logan to blush.

Logan smiles playing with his fingers, thinking about what James said yesterday. "We are lucky." He responds watching Carlos jumping up and down trying to grab the high-above-their-head bucket.

"Kendall?" A voice rings from above.

"Honey?" Kendall yells back earning a snicker from Carlos. "We are down here. Can you lower the bucket so we can climb the rope?"

The bucket descends and Carlos' eyes widen finding something taped in the wooden container. "It's the clue!" Carlos grabs it and jumps, tugging Logan's sleeve.

"Ok Carlos. Let's get up first and than read it." Kendall says as he scales the well using the bucket's rope.

"You climb first." Carlos bows to the brunette, very gentlemen-like.

"Why?" Logan screws his face.

"So if you fall, I can catch you."

"Thanks Carlos. How very righteous of you." Logan smiles and climbs quickly, stealing glances at his chivalrous friend.

Once they get up on the grass land, Kendall wraps his arm around his boyfriend. "I love everything about you." He says pulling James into a kiss.

"Thanks Kendall." James blushes at his reward. "But I was so worried about you. Don't scare me by falling in a well again."

He smiles into James' embrace. "I'll never leave you."

"Hey Logan. Carlos scoots over to the arm crossed boy. "Do you think my date will be like one of them?"

"I know your date will be." He smiles back as him. "Hey, so what does the card say?"

Carlos opens it and reads "go" and

"soundproof."

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter is mehbad (I'm not happy about it) and short. I planned this to be a short story so... sorry =[

And I'm probably not going to be able to update most of my story soon. I'm going to some gambling resort or city or something -.- with family. (even though I can't gamble -.-) But I'm working on a July 4 Cargan story and a Kames smut =].

And as always please review.


	4. To

**Chapter 4- to**

"_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here. Everyday like Slumdog Millionaire. _

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me. You're still the one and only girl on my mind._

_I would scream to the world They would see you're my girl."_

Logan's cellphone rings.

"Hello." Logan groggily speaks into his Iphone as he rolls in bed.

"Hey, Logan? Ya it's James and well something um maybe…" James stutters on the other side.

"What James." Logan says annoyed at being up at nine on a Saturday. "I'm still sleeping."

"I kind of found out when I talked to you online."

"Wait what?" Logan sits up rubbing his eyes staring at Carlos playing his laptop. "I'm not on my computer. I'm still sleeping."

"Ya that's the problem. I kind of thought you were on so I kind of maybe hinted…" He mumbles the rest incoherently.

"What!" Logan throws his phone on the bed and jumps to the desk.

"Hi Logie." Carlos says right before Logan tugs the rolling chair away from the laptop. "What was that for?"

Logan ignores him closing all his tabs and documents hoping that Carlos didn't read any of them. "Nothing Carlos. James just told me some stuff I guess."

"Oh." Carlos walks over to the nervous brunette. "James is weird. He keeps repeating 'the little bunny will never find out, smiley face' over and over."

Logan stares at him with wide eyes. "Did he say anything else?"

"Yep, he said 'the bunny will never win without the nerd' but I don't understand him." Carlos crosses his arms and laughs. "And people call me the dumb one."

Logan sighs in content that for once Carlos doesn't understand James. "Yep James is the weird one. But what were you doing on my laptop? Did you close or READ any of my documents?"

"The one labeled 'easy places for rabbit'?" Carlos asks raising an eyebrow. "Nope, why would I read your homework if I don't read my own?"

Logan sighs happily again. "No reason then why were you on?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I was researching places for the next clue and I think it is in Bitter's office. Did you know Bitter soundproofed only his office even though he said that all the walls in the hotel are soundproof?"

"I didn't know that." Logan says shutting off his computer. "Let's go check out Bitter's office."

Carlos giggles.

"What's so funny?" Logan asks hearing his bubbly friend hold in his laughter.

"Not funny but cute I guess." Carlos answers trying think of a better adjective. "I mean your wallpaper when you shut down your computer is a picture of just us with our arms around each others' neck in the fountain."

"Yea…" Logan rubs the back of his neck blushingly. "I wanted a picture of the four of us but they're badly airbrushed. That was the only good picture." Logan lies.

"Can you forward me the wallpaper?" He asks. "I want it for my computer too."

"Sure Carlos." Logan smiles walking out the door. "Let's go to Bitter's office."

"Ok… I'll go first." Carlos eyes Logan up and down making Logan feel awkward. "You can come after you change into less geeky clothes."

Logan runs into the bathroom realizing he is in his chemistry theme pj.

**Down in the lobby**

"Mr. Bitter!" Carlos calls. "Jo is hiding a cow on the roof and I think Katie said your mother called and said she is playing spies."

"Wait what!" The manager asks surprised.

Carlos smirks proudly that his plan might actually work. "Well the cow"

"NO!" Mr. Bitter interrupts. "My mother?"

"Oh, she is playing spies with you and Katie. She is hiding in room four, three, some number I forgot but she is in the hotel."

"Dang it! Now I have to check every room." He exclaims loudly. "Carlos, I will remove an X from your door if you stay in my office and tell everyone I'll be back."

"Deal!" Carlos screams watching the manager run down the hallway.

"Out of my way!" Bitter yells at Logan as he rushes to the elevator.

"What is wrong with him?" Logan asks confused.

"The usual but I got us in his office." Carlos answers smugly walking into the small workroom. "Ok, I'll check the drawers and"

"And I need to call James." Logan finishes Carlos' sentence pulling out his phone. "I'll be back in a second, sorry Carlos." Carlos shrugs his shoulders and ducks under the desk.

"James." Logan whispers into the phone sitting in the lobby.

"So sorry Logain. I really thought it was you on the computer."

"He could have figured it out!" Logan scowls his face. "What happens if Carlos finds out it is me?"

"That's good." James says feeling Logan's tension. "Why don't you tell him and forget the whole game?"

"No, Carlos is really into the game and last night I heard him say stuff." Logan brushes his hand through his front locks. "Right before sleeping, Carlos was praying and thanking god that there is someone who cares enough to make a game for him."

"Sounds like he likes you." James sings.

"I'm not sure he likes guys yet James." Logan sighs looking at Carlos making a mess of the office. "I don't know. I just panicking this morning when I thought he found out and that maybe he'll be crush if he finds out I made the game."

"Carlos is not the type of person to hate you Logan." He consoles. "If anything he will like you more for thinking of him."

"Maybe, I guess." Logan says hearing a sigh.

"Look Logan, sorry about this morning. I'll make sure I don't hint that it is you anymore ok?"

"Thanks James but"

"But nothing. Carlos is going to love you, not like, but love you. Just play the game out. I promise not to cause trouble."

"And I promise to make sure Jamies stays out." Logan smiles hearing Kendall shouting.

"Thanks guys. Hey, talk to you later. You put the next one in place?" Logan asks.

"We did Logain." Kendall answers. "See you in a bit."

Logan smiles thinking maybe he is over thinking this game, that maybe Carlos will like him. He shakes his head of the discontent and walks to the door. "You found it yet?"

"No!" Carlos shrieks. "Someone is really good at hiding thing but I did find my skateboard."

"Maybe it's not here." Logan states leaning against the door frame.

"Where can it be?" Carlos yells scratching his head.

"_Spending money like it don't mean a thing I'm going crazy now I don't even think.  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls That know my name<br>But don't you worry, no' Cause you have my heart"_

"Hello." Carlos answers his phone as Logan scrunches his face at Carlos' ringtone. "Ok bye James." He puts it back in his pocket before looking at Logan. "What?"

"What is your ringtone?"

"Oh, I asked Gustavo to makes me a ringtone of my favorite parts of our songs."

Logan raises an eyebrow. "Those are my solos."

"Yep. I likes those parts because no matter what happens you have my heart." Carlos says with a genuine smile. Logan smiles looking at the floor. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I heard your phone ring ten times this morning and I thought your Iphone was broke because it was stuck on my solos."

Logan blushes, profusely rubbing his neck. "That was my ringtone and those are the parts I like the most because you sang you will wait anywhere… for me." He whispers the last part.

Carlos chuckles. "I guess we have some incredible solos." Logan joins and laughs.

"So what did James says?"

"Oh, oh yeah. He said Gustavo wants to see us but I want to find the clue first." Carlos whines falling on the leather chair.

"Well maybe somewhere in Rocque Record is soundproof." Logan taps Carlos shoulder.

"The sound booth!" Carlos exclaims tugging Logan's arm. "Let's run!"

"Carlos, slow down." Logan yells as they whiz by Mr. Bitter.

"No running!" The manager shakes his head. "I hate Big Time Rush. Mother! Where are you?"

**At Roque Record**

"Hey Carlos." Kendall raises his hand.

"Not now Kendall." Carlos says speeding to the sound room, ignoring Kendall's hand.

James chuckles and walks over and gives his boyfriend a high five. "Better?"

"With a kiss?"

"Ew. Get a room." Logan says disgustedly, panting from trying to keep up with Carlos' running speed.

James laughs hugging his boyfriend. "Logan is jealous that I have a boyfriend he doesn't have his bunny yet."

"SHH James." Logan frantically whispers. 'Carlos can hear you."

"How?" Kendall asks spinning around with his hands in the air. "He is in the soundproof room. No sound can go in or out."

"GOT IT!" Carlos shouts showing them the envelope through the window.

"You forgot Carlos is special." Logan whispers as Carlos dashes to them. "Wow Carlos you found another clue. What is it?"

"Well Logie, the card is 'to' and the clue is… 'protection'?" Carlos says questioningly. "Where is protection?"

* * *

><p>Please review =]<p>

lol EvilGeniusBookWorm13 guess the place right. =] Where do you think the next place is?


	5. Prom

I just updated (actually wrote) my profile. Read if you want or if you like psychology, you'll have fun piecing together the puzzle of the weirdest kid =]

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Prom<p>

"Take off the Helmet." Logan throws his hands in the air. He's been telling Carlos the same command for the last six hours of rehearsal.

"No Logie!" He clamps his hands on the over worn piece of plastic. "Gustavo is trying all day to get rid of Helmie."

Logan groans and death stares at the tall blonde. Kendall raises his shoulders apologetically, gritting his white teeth.

"I'm going to the bathroom with the helmet on." Carlos empathizes helmet before dashing down the hall.

"Good job Kendall." Logan sarcastically praises. "Now Carlos won't take it off."

"Sorry Logie but I had to do it so Carlos won't find out right away." He falls back on the beanie bag chair in the lounge room. "But Carlos is not going to wear it all day. Eventually he will take it off."

"HA!" James laughs taking Kendall's lap as his seat. "You will see me give up my Cuda products before Carlos takes off the helmet."

Logan groans again crushing his head.

"Not helping James." Kendall wraps his arms around the ticklish brunette. He nuzzles James' ear feeling the body wiggles on him. "Logan, I bet if anyone can get Carlos to take off the helmet it is you."

"Geez thanks because trying all day sure shows that true." Logan collapses on the black leather couch.

"Why don't you help Carlos figure out where is the next clue." James suggests playing with Kendall's golden hair. "Carlos will do anything for the next clue."

"But I've been trying, obviously." Logan gazes at the taller members' display of affection.

Kendall stops James' hands noticing Logan's irritated demeanor. "Look Logan, Carlos will eventually take off the helmet. We just have to wait."

"Hey guys." Kelly walks in with her clipboard and Freight Train by her side. "So Gustavo is giving you the rest of the night off because we have important business to do."

"Alright, night off!" Carlos jumps out of no where. "Woo Woo!"

"Yea guys, but don't get into trouble today ok?" Freight train adds.

"Why not?" Carlos questions crossing his arms.

"Because Kelly and I are on important secret business and I can't provide you with protection for the rest of the day."

Carlos' face lights up and a smile widens on his lips. Logan smacks his forehead anticipating Carlos' thought.

"So we will be going." Kelly waves to the four teens as she walks out with other adult.

"Logie, we have to follow them." Carlos commands grabbing his arm. "I am hundred percent sure Freight Train has my next clue."

"Umm." Logan sounds eying the other snickering guys. "I don't think Freight Train has it."

"I think so." James exclaims making Kendall giggle and Logan glare at him. "Carlos, I am a hundred percent sure he has it too."

"See Logie, James thinks so. Please Logie, we have to follow him." He begs pouting and making his dimples round and irresistible.

"Sure." Logan gives in. "Only if James stalks with us."

"Nope, James and I have a date." Kendall tightens his embrace. "I think Carlos, you should take Logan alone. I bet it will be fun." He winks.

"Come on Logie." Carlos pleads tugging his arm. "They are probably far ahead and gone. We have to leave now." He whines.

Finally Logan gives in and runs with Carlos holding his arm. He still hears James and Kendall's laughter echo the hall.

Outside the recording building the two boys clad in a tree helmets, survey from the bushes. Carlos intently watches Kelly typing on her phone and Freight Train waiting for the light to change. Logan stares at the helmet wondering, what is the best way to get it off Carlos' cute, round head.

"Lucky charms, they are on the move." Carlos taps Logan's chest twice signaling them to follow the two. Logan sighs, reluctantly dodging around the crowded street and stopping behind a tree. Carlos stops abruptly against him.

"Carlos." He murmurs feeling the excited boy pressing his body against Logan's body. "You're squishing me."

"Shh Logie." Carlos puts his fingers on Logan's lips. "They can hear us."

"No they can't." He sounds through his collapsing lungs. "They are at least fifty feet in front, completely out of ear distance."

"No time for smarty talk, time for action." Carlos grabs his hand and drags him down the busy street.

Lucky for Logan, Kelly and Freight Train stop at a huge restaurant. "Why would they stop here?" Carlos asks. Logan shrugs his shoulders. "Let's go in."

After Kelly enters through the door, Carlos and Logan follows swiftly behind them until they are stopped at the door.

"Sorry sirs." The hostess says eying the two of them. "Today the restaurant is for screening only as in for couples wishing to rent the ballroom for events."

"But we have to get in." Carlos whines.

"Sorry sir. The ballroom is for people wishing to rent and taste the chef's five course dinner."

Carlos smiles as an idea pops in his head. "My boyfriend and I are wishing to rent the ballroom for our engagement party."

Both Logan and the hostess stare at Carlos. They both have a surprised expression but Logan also has a red tint covering his.

"I am going to ask for his hand and I think your ballroom is perfect." Carlos adds connecting hands with Logan.

"Ok, you may go through." She says ogling Carlos as he proudly walks in swinging Logan's hand. "It is the second door to your right and you may sit anywhere."

"T-thank you." Logan stutters following Carlos to a table with a view of Kelly's. Logan checks himself in the reflection of the metallic pepper shaker on the table. He still sees a faint pink tint on his face. Carlos is more focused on the two sitting across the ballroom.

"Carlos, what are you thinking?" Logan finally asks as his face returns to a suitable stern color. "We are not en-en-engaged."

"I know but… It was the best idea I have and I did get us a date in a restaurant for free." Carlos shows off his pearly white teeth happily. "I mean, I've never been on a date but a free date in a ballroom restaurant sounds good."

"You've never been on a date?"

"Well, never on a finished date." Carlos corrects. "All my dates end somewhere with the girl walking out or I walk away because the girl doesn't like corndogs or something."

"So, it's always the girl's fault?" Logan jokes making Carlos laugh. "You know maybe if you take off the helmet, your date would not run off." He tries.

"Nope." Carlos clamps is hands on the gear again. "This time it won't happen."

"Why Carlos?" Logan moans. "Why not this time?"

"Because this time you're my date." Logan smiles at his response, shaking his head playfully.

"Hey, Logie. I got a plan." Carlos points to Freight Train leaving the table. He hooks his arm around Logan's and walks him to Kelly's table. "You go distract her and I'll check Freight Train's jacket."

"Fine Carlos." He willingly answers rather than fight Carlos again. Carlos jumps behind a table watching Logan walk towards the texting secretary.

"Hi Kelly." Logan waves his hand.

"Logan?" She asks surprised. "What are you doing here? Are you following us?"

"What following? Psh no!" He stutters eying a Latino gesturing him to do something. Logan sighs, hearing a gentle classical waltz song humming through the room. "Kelly would you like to dance?"

Kelly raises an eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders and throwing her phone on the table. "Sure, why not."

Logan takes her hand and gently spins her to the middle of the glossy waxed floor.

"So, Logan, how is the game going?" Kelly whispers quietly. "Prom is in a week. Does he know it's you yet?"

Logan shakes his head. "Nope." Kelly gives him an apologetic face. "Well I'm fine. I mean I'm just having a lot of fun playing with him. Sometime I don't care if the game never ends because he seems happy." Logan watches Carlos with his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, tearing through the pitch black coat. "And I'm happy."

Kelly smiles spinning around Logan. "I bet he will love you." She ends with a dip.

_Who knew under her black belt, is a ballroom dancer?_

"Excuse me." Carlos taps her shoulder. "May I cut in?"

"Sure Carlos." Kelly says extending her hand.

"Um sorry Kelly." He scrunches his face. "I wanted to cut in with Logie."

"Oh. OH." She interjects shifting her eyes between the two boys. "Wait I thought. Well He said… So you know?"

"Know what?"

"That Lo"

"No Kelly!" Logan cuts. "I said before Carlos doesn't know who it is yet." He blushes as Carlos looks at them with a confused look.

"Of course." Kelly laughs awkwardly. "I'm going to leave you now." She backs away slowly to her table.

Logan sighs.

"So may I have this dance?" Carlos offers his hand. For a second Logan just stares at the gesture but soon smiles as he cordially accepts. Carlos pulls him into a dance hold as they sway to the three time beat. Logan, forgetting his surrounding, rests his head on Carlos' shoulder. "Do you think Kelly knows?"

"Knows what?"

"Knows who? I think Kelly and James and Kendall all know who my secret date is." He pouts. "Do you know who it is?"

"I think you're over thinking it?" Logan says as Carlos spins him slowly under his arm. "So where do you think the clue is if it is not with Freight Train?"

Wait, how do you know it is not with Freight Train?" Carlos stops pulling out an envelope.

"I mean yay you found it. He he he." He laughs trying to diverse the awkwardness.

"Freight Train had it in his pocket and I found it, without your help for the first time." He says proudly opening the envelope.

"Yep you sure showed me." _I got to kill Kendall for lying to me._ Logan thinks watching Carlos pull out a card, or two.

"What is this?" Carlos stares at the two tickets.

"What!" Logan snatches the tickets reading it.

"They are food vouchers for the dinner here." Freight Train grabs it out of his hand. "Gustavo wants us to check out the food here first before finalizing the place for prom. He got paranoid hearing three ballrooms in LA has food poisoning."

"So you're not the clue?" Carlos asks disappointingly. Freight Train shakes his head.

"Is that why you're here?" Kelly asks. Logan nods his head. "That makes sense. You had to sneak in or else the hostess won't let you in. For the screening you have to bring a date."

"Oh, we didn't sneak in." Carlos adds. "The hostess thinks Logie and I are on a date."

"Well, are engaged." Logan mumbles. Kelly stares with Freight Train, smirking afterward.

"Here Logan." Freight Train hands him back the vouchers. "This place is good and clean, I checked so why don't you guy enjoy the food."

"And the rest of your date." Kelly winks.

"We can't." Carlos says. "We have to find the next clue."

"Just enjoy the food Carlos. I bet you're hungry."

"Well, I guess I'm kind of hungry." He admits. "Thanks Kelly. Thanks freight Train."

"Do you want a ride to the table?" Carlos' face lights up as he jumps in his arms and he carries Carlos to the table.

"Enjoy the rest of your date Logan." Kelly says nudging Logan's shoulder. "He seems happy with you." She notes the smile on the bubbly Latino's face.

"Thanks Kelly." Logan says as they walk to the table.

Soon after, the two adult leaves and Carlos and Logan give the waiter the vouchers for their dinner.

"This is so cool Logan." Carlos states while Logan drinks his water. "I get to go to prom with you."

"What!" Logan spits his water. "How did you know?"

"Know what? We are having dinner at the place where Gustavo rented for prom."

"Oh right." Logan blushes. "I guess that makes sense in a Carlos way."

Carlos laughs and unhooks the helmet.

"What are you doing?" Logan watches him finally take it off.

"We are on a date and you said the helmet might be a reason why my dates ran, so I am taking off because I don't want you to run."

Logan grins, eyes lock with Carlos'. "I'll never run from you."

"Good but just to be sure." Carlos puts the plastic helmet on the table and returns to staring at Logan.

"Carlos you should check your helmet." He points to a white corner sticking out.

"What?"

"The clue is in your helmet." He pokes his finger.

Carlos jumps up pulling the envelope. "YES!" He screams. "Finally I found it. Thanks Logie. I wonder how it got there. Kendall should have seen it where he place it on my head and told me never to take it off."

"kendall said what?"

"Kendall said never to take it off right after James whispers something in Kendall's ear."

"Do you remember what James said?" Logan fists the tablecloth.

"I don't know for sure but I think James said something like the bunny is going to annoy the nerd. But that doesn't matter because I found it." Carlos rambles in his happiness.

Logan shakes his head. _I have to kill them later._ He thinks. "So what does it say?"

"'Prom' and the next clues is 'mocha'."

* * *

><p>Rarusu- kudos for thinking it is Freight Train. =] From the start, I planned it to be the helmet with Freight train being Carlos' guess. So it's so cool you thought outside the box or outside the helmet lol -.-' I'm so lame.<p>

Please review, =] and guess. I love to see what you guys think it is the place and the "fake" place.


	6. With

**Note**: For this chapter, anything in _Italics_ is said by the coffee machine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – With<strong>

Holding a Venti Mocha latte, Carlos collapses on the leather cushioned sofa of Rocque Records. Logan follows slowly behind sucking his cold beverage and watching the furry brows squint together on the Latino's head forming the cutest expression.

"At least we cooled off." Logan tries to alleviate the fruitless situation. He falls on Carlos' side, slightly tickling him with his sharp pelvis bone. "Cheer up Buck-O. I had fun going to three different Starbucks ordering a mocha latte at every single one."

Carlos smiles and pulls Logan into a bear crushing hug. "I guess it was fun but why are we here on a day we don't have work?"

"Because Rocque Record has these fun couches and Kendall is here." Logan peels himself from the suffocating hold.

"But I want to play with James." Carlos whines. "James is fun and I want him to help me find the next clue."

"Well, James is busy today tanning by the pool." Logan throws the cup in the trash can, missing by a mile.

Carlos laughs and accurately throws his in. "You need help Logie." Carlos roughs Logan's spikes, giggling.

"DOGS!" A roar blasts through the close door startling them. "GET IN HERE!"

The two of them jump off the couch, briskly running in the room. They grit their teeth noticing an exasperated look on their blonde leader's face.

"I am writing a new song and ALL THREE OF YOU ARE ANNOYING ME!" Gustavo yells slamming the desk with his fist. He is probably going through his usual weekly tantrums. Unfortunately for anyone at the office on the ill timed day, Gustavo gets extremely verbal.

"He's been yelling at me for the last hour. Thanks a lot Logan." Kendall whispers through his teeth. "Remind me again why I have to be here."

"Why are you here, Ken-dog?" Carlos hops happily to him, unfazed by Gustavo's obvious anger.

"Ok guys." Kelly awkwardly laughs. "You can leave now, Gustavo obviously needs some alone time." The three, without a doubt, sprint out the door.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to get a mocha cappuccino and met my tall mo-"

"Boyfriend on the phone." Logan finishes Kendall's sentence. "And stay here and away from the pool." He ticks his head to Carlos who is staring deeply at his reflection a curved vase.

"You know if you look here, my body looks skinner than Logan's." Carlos points to the vase.

"No your body is perfect, I mean ARG!" Logan smacks himself. Kendall laughs at his slip up.

"Fine, I'll go to the balcony, call my non-coffee tanned boyfriend instead of getting a mocha cap in the kitchen."

"Wait what Kendall." Carlos jumps in front of him. "The kitchen has the San-Yo coffee machine with built in mocha latte maker?"

"Yep, Gustavo fixed it after you broke it last year."

Carlos lights up and grabs Logan's arm. "I know where the next clue is." He exclaims pulling him to the kitchen. "It's right here." He points to the Japanese prototype.

"Umm Carlos." Logan stares at the overly hyped boy. "I don't think it has it."

"Yes it does!" Carlos bends forward eying the two green dots in the coffee maker as if they are eyes. "Mr. Coffee, can I have the clue, please?"

_No._

"See it has it." Carlos looks at Logan.

"No is ambiguous Carlos, beside the stupid machine has no idea what you are talking about." The genius shakes his head.

_Voice recognition program activate. Logan Mitchell a.k.a. OCD know it all and Carlos Garcia, adorable boy who is looking for a prom date though clues. _

"Logie, listen. Mr. Coffee knows everything." Logan rolls his eyes getting a cup of water. "Mr. Coffee, do you have my clue?"

_No._ Carlos drops his head. _But I know who you are looking for._ Carlos springs back.

"Who is it?" Logan scoffs laughing in his seat. "As if the stupid piece of metal knows anything."

_June 1 – Two people talked. First voice said "Sure I will help with the Game. I love helping love." _

Logan's eyes widen. "Carlos, the machine is stupid." He stutters shaking Carlos' arm to leave.

"No Logie, I told you that Mr. Coffee is a genius. Continue."

_Second voice, high pitch, annoying, weird, needs a haircut, throws like a girl-_

"Ok!" Logan shrieks. "I bet the second voice is good looking too and the machine is stupid. Let's go Carlos. I think the clue is by the pool with-"

"Shhhh, Logie." Carlos puts his finger on Logan's lips. "I want to know what Mr. Coffee knows."

_As I said, second voice said "Thanks Kelly, I need everything to be special for Carlos. I like him a lot."_

_First voice replied "Carlos sure is special. And don't worry I bet Carlos will love you, Lo-"_

"Break already!" Logan yells hitting the machine with a baseball bat (left by Kelly). "Stupid machine."

"Stop it Logie." Carlos wraps his arms around the manic and tries to pull him away. "Mr. Coffee knows who."

"Mr. Coffee is stupid." He bashes the machine again as a spray of foam shoots at the two. Logan trips and falls backwards on the Latino.

_Foam defense activate._

"This is what happened the last time!" Carlos dashes for the door, closing it.

"Why did you close it?" Logan yells slipping on the foamy floor.

"So Gustavo won't see it." Carlos slides into the brunette. "He is going to kill us if he finds out we broke Mr. Coffee again."

_Logan._

"What?"

Logan jumps up and smacks the machine again. "Nothing Carlos."

_L-love you, Logan._

"Shut up you stupid machine" Logan repeatedly bashes the appliance disregarding the streams of milky foam attacking his face.

After countless swings, Logan tiredly collapses on the bed of waist high foam. He closes his eyes and contently sighs that the machine is broken. Suddenly, a giant tan figure jumps on him rubbing more of the bubbles on Logan's face.

"Carlos!" He screams feeling his friend rolling on top of him in the foam. "Where is your shirt?"

"On the hook above the bubbles." He throws the malleable mess at the boy. "I don't want my shirt to get dirty."

Logan laughs back wrestling the boy for control on the floor. "I'm going to win Carlitos." Logan tickles him collecting the fluff on the boy. Carlos joins the laughter playing with his friend in the mess.

"God, Logie!" Carlos sighs, a smile plastered on his face after they crawl out the kitchen. "I haven't had this much fun since… forever."

"Really?" Logan crawls out sitting against the wall with him. "I thought you said the scavenger hunt for your date is the most fun."

Carlos shrugs his shoulders, playfully jabbing his friend. "I guess but the only reason why the hunt is so much fun is because I get to search with you."

Logan smiles playing with his finger on his lap, oblivious to the obvious blush painted across his face. And it intensifies as a tan head rests on the jiggery fingers.

"I missed the last time we took a bubble bath." Carlos innocently states adding to Logan's embarrassment. "You remember?"

Logan shakes his head of the memory.

Carlos closes his eyes, recalling the memory. "We were four and you were sleeping over my house. My parents were out and my sister baby sat us and." Carlos chuckles bouncing on Logan's lap. "And I was playing with a bottle of chocolate syrup and you were pouring yourself a glass of milk. I guess we were never meant to be bartenders."

Logan chuckles remembering the rest of the night. "Yea, I remember now, your sister was freaking out about us and panicked. She ran to the bathroom, poured the whole bottle of bubble bath soap and locked us in the bathroom until we are both clean."

Carlos sighs folding both his arms under his head. "I remember making bubble mustaches on you and throwing bubble bombs at your face."

"And I remember you couldn't sit still and constantly splashed and rolled me in the foam."

Carlos laughs opening his eyes and looking at Logan's. "I guess we haven't changed much have we?"

Shaking his head, Logan replies, "Nope, you're still the four year old I remember."

Carlos wipes his finger on the residue on his pant onto Logan lips. "And you still look like the mustached four year old I remember."

Logan laughs wiping the fluff off his mouth. "God, Carlos, only with you, I would jump into a tub or room of girlie bubbles."

"Hey, you're the one who attacked Mr. Coffee." Carlos shoots. "Why didn't you want me to find out?"

Logan rubs the back of his neck. "I'm having a lot of fun on the whole hunting game with you. I don't want it to end." He whispers the latter part.

Carlos sits up holding Logan's hand. "We will hang out after the prom and during prom too. Beside, I want to go to prom with you … as in with my date and you and your date going together."

Logan laughs eying their hand. "Sure Carlos."

"Hey Logan!" They hear Kendall's voice echoes through the hallway. "Can I go back to my hot mocha boyfriend yet?"

"You're what boyfriend?" Carlos jumps up staring at Kendall. He tugs Logan's arm. "James has my clue!"

"Ah, Carlos." Logan yells feeling his arm being yanked off as Carlos drags him pass Kendall. "Stay here." He whispers to the leader.

**At the pool**

An unsuspecting tan bystander smiles reading the texts he receives. "God I love my Kendy." He says reading on his phone _You are sexy when you tan for me._

"James!" Carlos' voice booms across the pool and a second later, a phone is spiraling in the air.

"AH!" A high pitch shriek cries after a splash. "What are you doing Carlos?"

"Got it!" Carlos raises his letter holding arm out of the water. "Logie I got it. I knew James is the mocha goodness I'm looking for."

"I am not." James complains climbing out of the pool. "I'm Kendall's mocha goodness." He dries himself with a towel Logan hands him.

"Where is Kendall?" Carlos asks Logan before opening the envelope. Logan shrugs his shoulder.

"Why don't you open it?"

"I want Kendall here. He helped us figure out James has it." He pouts.

"Please, you would have found the clue tonight." James adds, obviously still mad at Carlos for tackling him in the water. "We live in the same house."

"Open it Carlos." Logan adds texting on his phone.

"Fine." Carlos tears the wet cover. "The word is 'with' and…"

"What is it?" Logan asks watching a smile grow on the perfect pink lips.

"This scavenger hunt became hide-and-go-seek." Carlos gleefully throws the letter to Logan.

'Tall blonde and Eyebrows'

* * *

><p>HAHA Pretty cliché clue XD… I planned this and next chapter since <strong>Tall blonde and Eyebrows<strong> described James as "hot, dark, and steamy" prompting this chapter. I bet you know who this clue is referring to. It's Jo. JKJK

Please review


	7. Me?

**Me**

Where are you? Logan texts Kendall, following Carlos, who's dragging James.

"Get off, Carlos!" James yells, reluctantly running with Carlos. They enter Rocque Record lobby after sprinting from the pool. "Get off!" James flicks Carlos' wrist and falls on the couch, panting.

"Where is he?" Carlos spins 360. No blonde in sight.

_Ring! _Logan's phone rang. "Sorry Carlos, Camille texted." He texts back.

"Carlos, was it necessary to drag me from the pool without changing?" James gestures to his bare abs and swimming trunks.

"Yes. If we left late, Kendall would be long gone with my clue." He answers checking behind the couches and in the cupboards. "Where is he?"

"This is stupid." James sighs, shaking his head and gets up.

"No! You are not leaving!" Carlos runs over, pushing James down. "You're Kendall's boyfriend. You're going to help hide Kendall." Carlos grabs a rope from his back pocket.

"Where did you get the rope?" James sinks into the cushion.

"Sorry James, I have to do this." He ties the brunette up, binding his arms and legs. "Now we have bait."

Logan backs away after finishing his text, thinking how far Carlos would take the game or why Carlos has rope in his pocket in the first place.

"Again, is it necessary to tie me up in only my swimming trunks?" James yells, wiggling in the bondage.

"Yes because Kendall likes you in your swimming shorts and you are desperately in danger. So all I have to do is wait for him to save you." Carlos proudly says, evilly smirking at his plan.

"Um... that is brilliant Carlos." Logan throws his arms around Carlos' shoulders.

Carlos tries breaking the hug. "What are you doing, Logie?"

"Umm..." Logan holds him in place as Kendall swiftly tip toes around them. "I just think you deserve a hug."

Kendall stops and walks to James.

"And I like you so so so much, Carlos." Logan adds turning them around making sure Carlos won't notice the blonde. "But James better be on the couch!"

Kendall tilts his head, angrily staring at the hugging brunette.

"Of course James is going to stay on the couch. Kendall can't resist his Jamies tied up." Carlos laughs squirming out of the embrace.

"Just hug me Carlos!" Logan yells eying the blonde intensely.

Kendall sighs, mouthing "sorry" to his boyfriend and gives him a kiss before running down the hall.

Logan sighs, releasing Carlos and falling on the couch next to James. He squints, feeling a hard bump from the enraged brunette.

"Now we wait for Kendall to take the bait."

"Against my will!" James yells at the hyped Latino.

"Sorry James, but if Kendall loves you, he will save you." Carlos sits next to Logan and texts Kendall of James' hostage situation.

"You hear that Logan? If he loves me, he will save me!" James stomps both his bind feet on Logan's.

"Ouch!" Logan jumps, holding his throbbing, pained foot.

"Bad James." Carlos taunts grabbing an apple from the table and stuffing it in his mouth. "This is what you get for hurting Logie, after he gave me a nice and warm hug."

"Ya and why don't you send Kendall a picture of James with the apple in his mouth. I bet Kendall will love that." Logan rubs his foot, sitting on the other side.

James mumbles at Logan trying to break from the rope.

Two hours pass, Carlos clutches his phone staring down the hall for any sign of the saving prince.

_Ring! _Carlos checks his phone getting a text from the savior he's waiting for.

Come find me in the air maze. - KK

Carlos smiles and grabs Logan' arms. "Kendall is in the air ducts at the Palmwoods."

"Wait Carlos. What about-"

"He doesn't matters." Carlos cuts him as they exit the building, returning to the hotel.

_I guess that's what he gets for calling me a nerd. _

**At the Palmwoods**

Carlos crawls in the vents with Logan close behind. Logan blushes, seeing in front of him in the narrow tunnel is Carlos and his firm...

_Ring!_ Logan jumps, banging his head on the metal panel above.

"Sorry Carlos." He takes out his phone reading Kendall's text.

Don't go to 2J. - KK

Logan texts "ok" back and continues following Carlos down the narrowing vent.

"I think Kendall tricked us." Carlos stops abruptly, Logan crashing in him. "I bet Kendall is hiding in 2J."

"What! Psh no. Kendall would never lie to us." Logan stutters, watching Carlos turning around in the small space. "What are you doing?"

"Going back Logie." He crawls over Logan, squeezes on top of him.

"Carlos, there is no room for you to crawl on me." Logan says blushing at Carlos grabbing and pulling Logan (everywhere). He covers his red face feeling Carlos, without care, inching over his body.

Finally Carlos finishes crawling over him. _Thank God, Carlos doesn't notice my scarlet face._ Logan thinks, holding his thumping chest.

"Hurry up Logie." Carlos screams, yards ahead.

"A-HA!" Carlos runs through the front door. He jumps room to room, his smile gradually diminishes with no luck.

Logan sighs in relief pulling out his phone.

"Stop texting Camille." Carlos pouts from behind the orange couch. "You're supposed to be hanging out with me." He throws a pillow at him.

"Woo, Carlos." Logan dodges the projectile. He walks over to sit on the couch after finishing sending his text. "I don't think Kendall would fit in the oven Carlos."

Carlos jumps up from the kitchen counter. "But I'm desperately!"

Logan pats the seat next to him, giving a small smile. Reluctantly, Carlos waddles over and sits down.

"That's a good Carlitos." Logan shakes his shoulders. "You should rest for awhile. You've been searching for clues all day."

Carlos turns around and lays on Logan's lap, legs propel on the armrest. "But I am one clue away from my date. After this, I have to find one more. I am so close to getting my first girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

Carlos nods his head poking Logan' thighs with his sharp spikes. "I want a girlfriend that would do what we do."

"A girlfriend?" Logan repeats, feeling as if he was stabbed.

"Yep. Someone who would go on crazy adventures with me and at the end of the day, let me lay on her lap. I want someone just like you, Logie."

"So you want someone like me but not me?" He fists his hands behind his back. Logan is a pacifist (bad experiences with bullies). So when he digs his nails into his palms, it is only to hold back angry emotions. "I'm not good?"

"Who said you're not good, Logie?" Carlos reaches behind his back grabbing his hand. Slowly and gingerly he unravels the fingers, softening Logan' hold. "I wish my future girlfriend is exactly like you... But that is impossible."

"How?" _Because I'm a guy in love with you?_

"Because I don't want to change anything about you. Saying I want a girlfriend means you would have to be a girl but I love my Logie the way he is."

Logan smiles, feeling Carlos cupping his hand.

"This whole game shows me how much I love being with you." Carlos punctuates every few words by squeezing their joined hands.

"Then I'm glad whoever made the game helped get us closer." Logan squeezes the hand staring into the deep chocolate pools of Carlos' eyes. "Hey Carlos, I have something to tell you." He begins. _Maybe Carlos wouldn't mind a boyfriend._

"Ya Logie?"

_Gosh, the innocence and the comforting sunny tone in his voice. It melts all my doubts away. _"Carlos, I want to be your girl-"

_Ring! _Dang it!

"Logie it's your phone." Carlos rolls off grabbing it off the table.

"Don't look Carlos. Camille is sending me secret texts." Logan grabs the collar of his shirt.

"Stop Logan." He says sternly, eyebrows slanted. "Kendall's been texting you hasn't he?" Logan sits back in the seat watching Carlos' face getting ready to explode. "And you've been texting Kendall where we are, haven't you?"

"I explain-"

"No Logan!" He slams the phone on the table. "I trusted you Logan. I told you I want you to be my girlfriend and you betrayed me. I thought you love me."

"I-I"

"Save it." Carlos walks to his room.

"Wait Carlos." Logan cries, running to him. "I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to still be your friend."

"Anything?"

"Anything." Logan wraps his arms around Carlos, tears staining his back. "I will do anything."

Carlos smirks brushing his chin. "Deal, give me your phone."

Logan hands him the phone, confused. "Wait, are you mad?"

"Nope. I tricked you." He sings throwing the phone back at Logan. "Thanks Logie. I can never be mad at you. I love you." He winks.

Logan blushes. "You lied to me!"

"Not the whole time." Carlos grabs his arm, pulling him into Kendall's room.

"Which bit didn't you lie?" Logan angrily yells.

"The I love you part." Carlos closes the door.

...

Go to your room. Carlos is gone. - LM

Kendall puts his phone away, opening the door. Weird. The room is pitch black with the curtains down.

"Weird." Kendall closes the door behind him.

"Go Logie!"

"What!" Kendall screams, struggling with a body on him. "Get off me."

"Sorry, Kendall." Logan faintly whispers, grabbing Kendall's arms and legs.

"Gotta K-dog." Carlos flicks the light, laughing at the tied leader on the floor. "This is what you get for messing with Lo-gin and Hoodie. Now go get him Lo-gin."

"Sorry Kendall." Logan repeats stuffing an apple in his mouth. Kendall squirms on the ground mumbling. Logan grits his teeth, watching the hateful signals the blonde's eyebrows send him.

"A-Ha!" Carlos grabs the white envelope from Kendall's back pocket. "We should team up more often." He wraps an arm around Logan's waist.

"You guys set me up!" Kendall yells after he successfully flicks the apple from his mouth. "I thought we were a team Logan?"

"I-"

"Logan and I make a better team." Carlos cuts him, pulling Logan closer. "I always win K-Dog. This is what you get for thinking you can win."

"Well I know a secret." Kendall beams at Logan. "Logan is your-"

"Nothing!" Logan yells stuffing the apple back in the blonde's mouth. "Open the letter. I can't wait for you to figure out the last clue." Logan nervously laughs, changing the subject.

Carlos opens and reads it. "The last word is me and the clue is 'always with you'." He thins his lips, thinking who the clue is referring to.

"The person is holding the last card with your name on it." Logan adds, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yep." Carlos answers. "I'm tired." He jumps on the bed, yawning.

"Wait, you don't want to figure out the last clue?" Logan plays with the contents of his pocket.

"I do but... It's too much thinking in one day. Can we figure it out tomorrow?" He pouts.

"Fine Hoodie." Logan playfully jabs him. "What do you want to do now?"

"Let's watch Winnie the Pooh before we sleep." Carlos pulls Logan's hand.

"Ok but wait... Should we untie Kendall?"

"Nah." Carlos pokes Kendall with his foot, smiling deviously. "He deserves it. So come on Logie."

"Ok." Logan runs with him to the couch. After grabbing the popcorn, drinks and candy, Logan looks around. "Did we forget anything?"

Carlos grabs the remote. "Nope. I'm sure we did not forget anything."

"Are you sure?" Logan counts their snacks again. "I feel like we forgot something."

"Logie. I know we have everything we need." He hops closer, touching their shoulders as the movie starts.

**Back at Rocque Records**

"If I have to listen to his vents one more time, I will go crazy." Kelly reads her texts walking out of the office.

"James?" She stops in the lobby, staring at the boy, eying up and down the trails of criss-crossing ropes. She shakes her head, pointing her finger at him. "You better not be doing bad things with Kendall… again."

He shakes his head, giving her a pleading look.

"Fine, just tell Kendall to do whatever he is going to do to you soon before Gustavo catches you guys. I don't want to hear Gustavo yell again." Kelly ends, walking down the hallway. "Bye James."

James yells and jumps, face turning red with anger.

_I HATE LOGAN AND HIS GAME!"_

* * *

><p>Next chapter is the last chapter and I'll write an epilogue of the prom. And if you want an epilogue of the epilogue, you can read my story, after prom lol (but it is my first M story). So sad that the story is ending but happy that so many people like it.<p>

I'll try to finish my other two mult-chapter stories (sorry =[, my muses for the stories are dying) and my werewolf story, Take me with you. And I am thinking writing about a law story. Tell me what you tell.

**Love above the Law**

Two lawyers fell in love, one with a stripper and the other with a client. They didn't mean to but the stripper's innocence and the client's lost green eyes roped them into a world of sin, passion and problems. Cargan and kames. M – rated.

I'll post a prologue soon.

And please review =]


	8. Logie & Carlos

Sorry for the month wait. =[. Summer is exhausting with family trips, earthquake (it was really a tremor when it hit New York -.- but that didn't stop people from panicking), Hurricane Irene ( -.- again it was really a topical storm when it got to New York… no need for a national lockdown of the city transportation -.-), school and work. Well here is the conclusion of the story and then an epilogue next chapter.

And … sorry, longer A/N at the end. Skip the A/N if you want as it deals with how the ending is made.

* * *

><p><strong>Logie &amp; Carlos<strong>

The sunlight inviting wakes up the brunette from his slumber. It's a perfect morning. Birds are chirping, which is rare because the anal manager shoos all birds as tweeting "disturbs his quiet time", the room is perfectly lit, not too much blinding light, and most importantly, Carlos will figure out Logan is his date. It kind of is obvious that only Logan can orchestra something this elaborate.

Beaming a smile rivaling the sun's rays, Logan jumps out of bed and walks over to Carlos' empty bed. Strange, normally Carlos never wakes up before Logan or before noon.

"Logie?" Carlos calls, walking out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. "Why are you near my bed?" He asks, drying his messy hair.

"I umm..." Logan stammers, hiding his redden face from Carlos. Why doesn't Carlos change in the bathroom like a normal person? "I mean, you're up!"

"Yep." Carlos cheerfully interjects, springing over to his best friend. "How can I not be up? I know who my secret admirer is." Carlos throws his clothes on.

"You do!" Logan shrieks more enthusiastically than he should be (like James in a Cuda store). "I mean you know, that's cool." Logan crosses him arms, trying to play off his excitement.

"Thanks Logie." He pulls the taller boy into a hug. Logan reciprocates, smelling the sweet shampoo Carlos used.

"I'm glad you found out."

"And now I am going to meet my date at the park."

Logan jumps back, confusion written on his face. What was the hug for? Wasn't Carlos going to tell Logan he knows Logan is the one? "At-at the park?"

"Yep, I spent so much time at the park. The clue has to be referring to it since 'I am always with you'… at the park." Carlos adds the last three words.

Logan thinks of different sceneries of how to fix this but the best one is not to fight Carlos' idea and run to the park first. That way Carlos will stumble upon Logan and Ta-Da instant prom date. "That is great Carlos. Go to the park." Logan inches to the door.

"Wait Logie. Where are you going?" Carlos jumps in front of him, blocking the one exit. "I didn't give you my gift for all your help."

"Oh, you really don't have to do that." Logan watches Carlos fumbling with the content of his pocket. "Just let me go to the pool now and we can call it even."

"Here Logie." Carlos ignores the request, handing him a note.

"Where you brought me corndogs." Logan reads, staring back at the happy Latino. "What is this?"

"Since you helped me with my scavenger hunt, the least I can do is give you a scavenger hunt of your own. And I am not taking no as an answer." Carlos jumps out the door. "I hope you have fun!" Carlos' voice echoes through the solid wood exit

Logan sighs, rereading the card a few times. "I guess this could be fun."

...

This is where they typically relax, eating corndogs (that Logan always paid for) after a hard day harmonizing to James and Kendall's voices. They should talk to Gustavo about writing more melodies for them but right now Logan has to search the pool for his next clue.

"What are you doing, Logan?" Kendall surprises him with a corndog.

"No thanks Kendall." Logan pushes the treat back. "I'm looking for something."

"Like this?" Kendall holds a wrinkly note in his hand. "Are you looking for a place to get corndog?"

"Yes!" Logan grabs the note. "Thanks Kendall."

"Where I accidentally locked us for a whole day." He reads.

"So does Carlos know it is you?" Kendall asks, shuffling in place.

"No, but he thinks his date is in the park."

"Well you better finish this soon and run to the park." Kendall pushes him. "Go get your man." He winks.

...

Obviously, Carlos is referring to the supply closet. Logan chuckles, recalling the time Carlos pushed him into the supply to hide from Camille's next acting practice and they both got stuck for the whole day and night. It's a wonder how their other friends didn't notice they were gone for the night; typical James and Kendall taking advantage of the situation.

"Hey Logan." James greets from inside the room. "I'm guessing you're looking for this?"

"Thanks James." Logan takes the letter. "Where we watch the stars together." Logan smiles, knowing they watched the stars in the park at midnight. Actually, they were shooting stars. Logan wanted to experience a night under a shower of falling shards of heaven and Carlos was the only one who agreed to watch it with him. James and Kendall were too busy doing things in their room… It's better not to ask what.

"So did Carlos say yes yet?" James snaps him out his memory.

"No. He doesn't even know it is me but I plan to surprise him at the park."

"Then what are you waiting for?" James pushes Logan out. "Go get your bunny, nerd."

...

Logan frantically jets around the park, looking for Carlos. Hopefully Carlos did not mistake Logan for someone else. Carlos is easily one of the most distracted person in the world. One time, in the park too, Carlos bear hugged a red shirted girl, thinking she was Logan… the police weren't too happy about that. Well in Carlos' defense, when Logan wore Mrs. Knight's red dress, he kind of looked like her. Still, not the best excuse when the girl has an over protective police as her father.

"What are you doing, Logan?" Katie runs up to the disheveled boy, licking her vanilla ice cream cone. "You know people will think you're crazy if you jump from table to table."

"I know but I have to find Carlos."

"He is not here." She nonchalantly states, enjoying torturing the romantic soul in front of her. "He left about an hour ago."

"With whom?" Logan yells at the girl, practically scaring her.

"Chill Logan. You are such a girl sometime." Katie backs away. "But he told me to give you this."

Another note. "Where you taught me math."

"So does Carlos fall for your charms yet? The non-freaky ones like… you know I don't know if you have any charms." She adds.

Logan scrunched his eyes. Everyone is asking him questions about Carlos. "No but-"

"Then go find him." She interrupts, shoving him aside. "Have fun wooing him. Remember James said pretend to be someone else when you're boring." She ends, skipping to a cluster of kids her age.

Logan walks to the next place, thinking why everyone is asking him about Carlos and when did Carlos set this up. It's not like Carlos was ever away from Logan's eyes.

...

Logan dashes to the bathroom. Weirdest place to teach math but the calming sound of rushing water helps Carlos concentrate on the number. One time Carlos answered a math problem here before Logan did. Carlos never let him down for it but as much as Logan hates people that beat him in academia, he is willing to let this slide for the sake of Carlos' happiness.

"Whew." Logan turns around seeing Mrs. Knight panting from her everyday jog. "Excuse me Logan, honey. I need to wash my face."

Logan scoots over, letting her pass.

"I'm guessing Carlos said yes? I mean that is why you're in the bathroom trying to look better for him just like James done for my Kendall." She asks, applying an array of cleanses to her sweaty face.

"I wish. Carlos does not know it is me." Logan somberly answers. "But thanks for your help planning the game."

"No problem honey but the game is not over."

"What do you mean?" Logan is confused at her proverb.

She turns around, holding a white paper in her hand. "When someone loves someone as much as you do, love will be returned." She winks and runs out of the cramp room. "Have fun sweetie."

Logan smiles. She knows exactly what to say to make him happy.

"Where you held me when the Jennifers rejected me."

...

Entering the busy lobby, Logan looks for a dirty brown sofa. This is where Logan was reading a medical textbook and Carlos suddenly jumped into his arms, sobbing. Again, Logan would kill anyone that jumps on him, let alone wrinkle a perfectly good textbook but this is Carlos and Carlos is… special. So that ended Logan's hour reading and began eight hours of cuddling, which he doesn't mind, and nursing Carlos back to his cheerful, hyperactive self.

Nope, the card is not on the cushion. Maybe Carlos gave the card to someone to hold.

"Hey Mr. Bitter." Logan walks up to the counter. He probably had the next clue. The grown man does owe Carlos a favor for office sitting. "Do you have something for me?"

"Umm… NO!" He snaps at the brainiac. "Now get out!"

Wow! For a hotel manager of hundreds of aspiring actors, he isn't very nice. Isn't kindness a required quality shared between all hotel managers? "You sure you don't have a letter or a note for me?"

"Oh yea, I do." Logan giggly jumps, watching the man disappear under the desk. "Closes your eyes." He sings, throwing a giant, red X on Logan's petite hand.

"What's this?"

"It's the X for RUINING MY OFFICE!" He slams the desk, the bell falls to the ground and chimes a "Palmwood welcome ring" (no really). "Put it on your door to remind your little boyfriend not to mess with me."

If it wasn't for calling Carlos his boyfriend, Logan might have lost his sanity and slap the X on his face but that can wait another day.

"Logan!" A girly voice calls from behind. Kelly waves her cell phone in the air, signaling him to come on. "Hurry Logan. I have a meet to attend soon."

Quickly sprinting across the room, Logan greets her. "I guess you have it?"

She nods and hands him another white card while texting away to their boss. "Where I held you when you broke up with Camille."

"You better not get another X." She notices in peripheral vision. "Your date would be disappointed if you can't go with him or he can't go with you."

"Wait what?" Logan jerks his heads, catching the keywords, **date, go **and** him**. "Carlos found a date in the park. I don't have a date."

"Psh, please. You always had a date." She groans afterwards, probably receiving another tedious task from Gustavo. "Bye Logan. Have fun finding the last clue."

…

Walking up the stairs to the roof, Logan thinks about what Kelly said, well what everyone said and asked. The point of the game was to be Carlos' unknown date, not create a date for Logan. It's as if life switched and Logan is obviously in the center of the game… a place Logan would never want to be.

He opens the rusty door to the blinding sunlight just like the day Carlos comforted him. It was in the afternoon and Logan caught Camille kissing James. He broke up with her because it is always bros before… girls and being friends with James is more important. But after his break up, he sat at the ledge of the roof and stared at the pleasant horizon. Of course Logan was depress, frowning at his life but the moment Carlos jumped on the ledge next to him, beaming the Carlos' famous smile, how can Logan stay depress? It's the little things Carlos does that make Logan happy. He would break up with a million pretty girls worldwide if Carlos would be there afterwards with a smile each time.

"Took you long enough." A deep husking voice taunts. Using his hand as a visor, Logan squints at the two shadowy figures in front of him, Kendall and James.

"Carlos told us you guys shared a lot up here." James waves his hand for the brunette to join them on the ledge. "You know, I can picture you guys together in a less hot version of Kendall and me but hey you guys are cute."

"Thank you?" Logan says at a typical James moment. Even in a complement for someone else, James still has to complement himself.

"What James is saying Logan, is you're perfect for Carlos." Kendall corrects his boyfriend.

"Like my hair is perfect for my face or Kendall's eyebrows are perfect for…"

"Ok James, Logan gets it." Kendall muffles his mouth with his hands. "And stop talking about my eyebrows."

Logan chuckles, knowing how sensitive Kendall is about them. "So… you guys have my card?"

"Maybe." James taunts. "I don't know if we have it."

Logan groans, peeling his face with his fingers.

"Just joking Logan." They laugh. Apparently everyone loves to torture Logan today. "But you have to answer some questions."

"Deal." Logan quickly says, holding his hand out.

"Questions first. Why did you do this for Carlos?"

"Because I wanted to ask him out without being a dork." James snickers, holding in his laugh. Logan glares at him.

"Sure Logan because this is **not** dorky." Kendall tries to hold his too. "Why is Carlos doing this for you?"

"He said it is to thank me for helping him."

"So you don't think Carlos' reason is the same as your?" Logan freezes at the bluntness of Kendall's words. He didn't say it as a question, more as a statement.

"Do you know something Kendall?"

Kendall smirks, follow by James crossing his arms. "Maybe but all I know is Carlos is waiting for you." He hands Logan the card.

"Where it all started." The card has to be referring to the living room where Logan gave Carlos the first clue.

"Carlos is an interesting person." James states. "I wonder how he can create a game for you while playing the game you created for him… but what does that matter? Go to him. He's waiting for you." He pushes Logan to the door.

…

Logan stumbles to the apartment door still thinking about what James said about Carlos miraculously creating a game in such a short time. It's not like he gave the boy much time the last two weeks to plan something that took Logan months in advance and six other people to help create. Carlos was basically by his side the whole time. Well except at night but Carlos is a fast sleeper. A minute on a pillow and he is out… heck a minute on Logan's shoulder and he's out

Logan sighs. Well, however Carlos did it, it was fun. He closes the door behind him and walks to his friend lying on the orange couch.

"Did you get all the clues?" Carlos asks, shooting up in a cross legged position and beaming friendly at Logan. Logan holds the fan of seven cards at him.

"All seven of them. You found your prom date yet?" Logan watches him spring off the sofa and walk towards him. He shrugs his shoulders in front of Logan, not really indicting if that was a yes or no. "Did you?"

"I don't know. Did you?" He playfully jabs back. Logan, confused with his mouth slightly open, stares at the overtly energetic friend as if he is dumb. Logan's been out searching for clues, left by the boy in front of him, and not searching for a date. "I guess you didn't." Carlos pouts.

"I was on a scavenger hunt the whole morning and afternoon." Logan exclaims, tic off that Carlos made him do it. "I didn't have time to look for a date." He adds, not like he was trying either way.

"I thought someone asked you out today. I had a good feeling." Carlos sings. Even with the cute, cuddly high pitch voice Carlos uses, Logan wants to do horrible, mean things to him. The past few weeks were about asking Carlos to the prom, not finding Logan a date! A paradoxical situation.

"And how do you have a good feeling? Did the parrot tell you or was it the coffee machine?" Logan jokes, blatantly obvious that he is annoyed. Carlos doesn't seem to care; a smile grows on his face as a scowl dominates Logan's.

"Well, did you find all your cards?" He does a double take at them.

"Obviously, Carlos."

"Well, what is your answer?"

"What is the question?" The cards crumple in Logan's white knuckled hand.

Sympathetically, Carlos shakes his head. "Did you read your cards? The back of **your** cards."

Logan huffs. Yay… more mysteries. He shakes his head, turning the cards over one by one. Surprise overtakes his eyes as he registers more words.

_Will_

_You_

_Go _

_To_

_Prom_

_With_

_Me?_

All seven words, all in Logan's handwriting, all of his original cards. Logan rereads the sentence as if it is so foreign to him. But these are the exact same cards Logan made for Carlos' hunt. So how did Carlos do all of this?

"Carlos, I-"

Carlos cuts him, pressing his lips on Logan's unexpected ones and wrapping his hands around both sides of Logan's head. Taken back for a moment, Logan realizes the heartfelt action and joins in on their kiss.

Carlos pulls away, a smile on his lips.

"How long?" Logan mouths, still a bit dazed by Carlos' advances. "How long have you known?" He asks feeling like he has been tricked the past weeks. Carlos and his innocence and stupidity, although oddly adorable, tricked him into believing Carlos had no idea but in actuality, Carlos knew it all along.

Carlos sits on the bouncy cushion and pats the empty spot next to him. "Since you defended me when James was gushing about Kendall this and prom that. I came home depress that no one asked me so…I planed to ask you… as a two friends but then James comes in and just goes on and on. I kind of wanted to ask you alone because I didn't know you would say yes… even if I ask as friends and not you know… boyfriends-besties."

"Then how did you know it was me afterwards?" Logan plays with the cards.

"You stuck up for me and… I don't know. I guess I was hoping it is you."

Logan chuckles, realizing how similar they are, hopeful romantics. "So if it wasn't me, you would have given me someone else's game?"

"I guess it would suck for the other." Carlos lightheartedly ruffles Logan's stomach, getting a laugh from him. "I wanted to ask you if you didn't ask me."

"One more question." Carlos nods his head proudly that he stumped the brains of Big Time Rush in something other than math. "How did you plan all of this?"

"That's the easy part. I handed everyone one of your card after we found one. That's why everyone that gave you a card was someone that helped you. And I had to do some secret stalking when you're reading and do some late night planning but it was worth it." Carlos stares at Logan's dumbfounded expression. Apparently, Carlos is a lot smarter than Logan thought. "I hope you had as much fun as I did with your."

Logan smiles, places the cards off to the side and folds Carlos' hand in his. He traces the silky ridges of the palm as if he is reading their future together.

"Logie?" Carlos rests their hands on his lap. "Put your hand in my pocket."

Skeptically, Logan glares at him.

"Don't worry." Carlos forcefully tugs the hands. "I promise it is rated G."

Logan chuckles and rustles in the denim pocket, fishing out a crumple card. Slowly he straightens the paper.

_Logie_

"So… What is your answer Logie? You never gave me an answer." Carlos smiles, already knowing the answer.

Without missing a beat, Logan wraps his free hand around Carlos' head and crashes their lips together for another kiss. "Yes." He whispers, pulling back. Reaching into his pocket, Logan unravels his card.

_Carlos_

"What is your answer?"

A smirk covers his face before he propels foreword; his smirk overlapping Logan's soft lips. "'I'm always with you. I wouldn't want to go with anyone else."

* * *

><p>Sorry again for the month long wait. =[<p>

I hope you like this. I was wrestling with ideas. The chapter was supposed to be Carlos thinking his date is Stephanie and Logie is sad. At the park Stephanie said yes to Carlos and Carlos starts talking about the game. She has no idea what Carlos is talking about and Carlos eventually realizes Logan is the one from discussing about everything he did with Logan. And the chapter ends with Carlos walking up to Logan and kisses him, holding a sign saying "Logie?".

But I thought Carlos recreating the scavenger hunt for Logan is cuter =]. I hope you like it. And I kind of didn't want to add another character, Stephanie, to the story. Just the small intimate BTR family is good enough for a fluffy chapter =]. I hope you like this instead of my original idea.

And thank you to my readers, alert-ers, reviewers and favorite-ers.

The next chapter is going to be the epilogue and will take a while because I have no idea what to write.

And please review ;].


End file.
